My Last Night Without You
by Che Hickey
Summary: Robin and Regina spend the night together in her vault. Takes place after the screen goes black on their scenes in "The Snow Queen."


This kept creeping into my mind. Also, I wrote this as their first time although I strongly suspect their first time was during their indoor picnic. The way they kiss changes significantly from before and after that picnic. Anyone who's watched their scenes like a million times [I'll be the first to proclaim my guilt!] realized this, I'm sure. Plus, Regina's words in the glorious morning after scene, that "this" can't happen a second time can easily mean "this whole sleeping together while your wife is back from the dead thing" can't happen a second time. It doesn't necessarily mean the vault was their first time. And no one can convince me that they only had sex once before that morning after scene! I won't believe you. This is written mainly in Robin's POV, but there's chance Regina has a thought or two. Character depictions are deliberate based on how I interpret them [ex/ Regina as alternately confident and vulnerable]. I cheated and switched between active and passive voice whenever it suited me. Mistakes are my own. This was typed on my iPad! If you leave anything, I'd appreciate constructive criticism over hateful bashing. And of course I don't own any of the characters below or else Once would definitely be on HBO or Showtime.

Robin slips his hands down Regina's lower back until they curve around the cheeks of her ass. He pulls her hips impossibly closer to his, nestling her perfectly against his growing erection. He can tell when she feels him because her whole body goes still before she's wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and kissing him back harder. Robin wants to stay like this forever, with Regina's soft curves pressed against his hard body as he drinks from her lips. But at the same time, he wants more.

Slowly, he breaks the kiss and rests his forehead lightly against hers. "Regina," he whispers with uneven breath, "I need you." He means that in so many different ways. But at this very moment, he squeezes her gently, and flexes his hips against her. He's fully aroused and there's no way she could take his words to mean anything other than what he intended.

"Robin..." His name escapes her lips on a soft moan.

He squeezes her again. "Regina..." He swipes his tongue across her bottom lip, "I need to be close to you... like this," then sweeps it into her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers again. He pours every ounce of his passion for her into this kiss. He doesn't withdraw until she's shuddering.

Regina unwraps her arms from around Robin's neck and lets her hands fall down to his shoulders. She presses her lips softly against his and gives him the answer he's been waiting- hoping- for. "Okay." She nods her head. "Yes." He brings his hands up automatically to bury his fingers in her hair, tilts her head back so he's looking into her eyes.

"Yes?" He wants to make sure that she's certain, that she wants this, too.

"Yes." She's smiling now. "Where..." she whispers. He knows what she's asking. Where do you want me? He wants to tell her anywhere, against the wall, on the floor, but he doesn't. He plans to make love to her all night and he wants her to be comfortable.

He smirks at her. "A bed would be nice."

She chuckles at the unexpected response. "I can make that happen." She pulls away from him, turning around to wave her hands in the air. In a cloud of purple smoke, a bed appears in the corner of the vault. It's simple. Dark, solid wood with a plain headboard. Her smile has turned into full on grin. Making her smile, laugh has become his new favorite thing. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that until this very moment. She falters a fraction under his scrutiny. "How's that?"

Without taking his eyes from her face, he responds. "It's perfect." _You're perfect_. He takes her hand and leads her to the bed. They stop just short of it. Robin slides a hand around Regina's waist to pull her back to him, bring her lips back to his. She melts against him as his tongue teases the seam of her lips. It doesn't take much coaxing to get her to open up to him again.

When he moves back to break the kiss, Regina follows, protesting with a small "no."

He laughs at the frown on her face. He can't help himself, leans back in to plant another, briefer kiss on her lips. "Patience, my love." He guides her to sit down on the bed and kneels in front of her. She tucks her hair behind her ear nervously, no doubt wondering what he is doing.

He runs his fingers down her right hosed calf, down to her ankle and pulls her foot up. Carefully, he removes the shoe from her foot and discards it. He repeats the process on her left leg. When he's done, he picks himself up and places a knee beside her on the mattress. Regina grips the hem of her red dress and starts pulling it up her thighs. A touch of his hand stops her progress. "Darling... Let me." His voice is amused, but breathy. He wants to be the one to undress her.

Regina lets go of the dress, turns over onto her stomach. She sweeps an arm around her head to pull her hair over her shoulder. She lays her head down on the bed, arches her back up at him. Robin gets the hint, lays down on his side next to her. He strokes his palm down her back, over her backside, and back up. She lets out a soft moan at his touch. Robin slips the zipper of her dress in between his thumb and forefinger and pulls it down, down until it comes to a stop at the bottom of her spine. He positions himself over her and lifts the sides of the dress away until he could see the creamy, white skin of her back. It's the most he's ever seen of her skin, of her. He licks his lips, leans forward and places a warm, open-mouthed kiss at the base of her neck. She gasps at the shock of wetness against her skin. He gives her a moment, then places another kiss a little lower, then another even lower. He continues down her back, over her brassiere, over the top of her hosiery, until he reaches the zipper of her dress.

"Take it off." She barely whispers the words, but he's so in tune with her right now that he could've read her mind. He uses his hand to guide her to turn around until she is on her back. He moves over her again, takes the dress at the shoulders and draws it down her arms. He wants so badly to see all of her, but he wants to take his time, worship her, savour her. She lifts her hips up so that he can tug the dress the rest of the way down her body. The dress hits the floor of the vault with a barely audible thud.

Robin stands back to take in Regina's body. He clenches his jaw at the sight of her. He is not used to this land. He has become accustomed to everyone's wardrobe here, but he had yet to see an undressed woman in this place. When he'd fantasized about Regina like this, he figured she couldn't be clad in much under her clothing. Her dresses and skirts were too snug to allow room for the complicated undergarments women in their old land wore. Not that he is complaining. He loves the way she dresses... and he loves the sight she makes before him now.

He leans back into her, his fingers reaching out to trace the top of her... brassiere? Is it still called that in this land? Her breathing has gotten shallower. She watches his fingers as they drift from the edge of the material and onto the swell of her breast, trembles at the novel feeling of Robin's hands on her naked skin. After a moment, when he feels bolder, he cups both of her breasts in his hands, stroking the tops of her breasts with his thumbs. She presses her legs together to alleviate some of the pressure between her thighs.

He notices and his eyes shoot straight down to her center. He figured she wasn't unaffected by him, but he loves the affirmation. He peels her hosiery carefully past her waist and down her legs.

He climbs back onto the bed, goes back to tracing the edge of her brassiere. "I like this," he whispers. The brassiere is nude and covered with black lace. Regina's breasts are by no means large, but it barely contains them. On her back as she is, he suspects that it would take very little movement on her part to get her nipples to peek over the top. His fingers move to her waist, tracing the edge of the fabric there. "I really like this." This piece is the strangest to him. A small, black laced piece that covers very little. "What is it called?" He asks, as his fingers circle around her waist. He lets his fingers roam over the lace, then down over her bare backside.

She lets out a soft, awkward laugh. "A thong. It's supposed to reduce the appearance of unsightly... lines."

He smiles at her. How intriguing. "Turn around."

"Robin..." Her face is pink... with embarrassment?

His smile turns into laughter. "Are you embarrassed?" He slides both palms under her backside and squeezes the exposed flesh. She lets out a tiny yelp of surprise. Gods, he loves the feel of her in his hands like this. "I can assure you that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I just want to see you."

Regina knows she shouldn't be. She knows he is only asking out of curiosity... and desire. It has become very obvious to her how much he loves that part of her body. She shakes off the awkward feeling. This is Robin. If she's safe with anyone, it's him. She acquiesces, shifting away from him enough to roll back onto her stomach.

Robin lets out a shaky breath. He's seen naked women before, but this... There is a wide band of lace across the top of Regina's butt and a small lace triangle that tapers down and disappears between her cheeks. He lowers himself until he's level with her backside. He goes back to squeezing her, moans at the feel of her supple skin in his hands. "I really, _really_ like this." He drops a kiss on each dimple on her lower back, then licks his lips and kisses the top of her right cheek. She gasps in surprise. He bites down into the meat.

A bigger gasp. "Robin! What are you-" he licks the skin where he's bitten her, soothing the sting of his teeth. He moves over to her left cheek and repeats his actions, kisses the top of it, bites down into the meat, then licks the skin to soothe the sting. By the time he's done, she's arching off of the bed and moaning into the mattress. He turns her back over. Her chest is flushed and heaving. He wants to rip the fabric from her body and devour her. He told her to have patience, but he isn't sure he has any himself. He positions himself between her thighs and she encircles them instinctively around his waist.

His mouth crashes onto hers, forcing his tongue past her lips to connect with hers. Her thighs tighten around him as she wraps her arms around his neck. He can feel her core press up against him as she grinds hard into him. He tucks an arm under her back, around her, holding her even closer to his body. He lets her move against him, but only a short while. If he doesn't stop her, he knows he'll end up fucking her now and he wants to take his time. He brings his arm out from under her and untangles her from around him, arms and legs. It takes more effort to separate his lips from hers. She doesn't want to let go.

"No," she whimpers.

"Patience, remember?" He secretly scolds himself as the words leave his lips. He touches her forehead with his own and taps one of the straps of her brassiere. "Show me how to remove this."

"That's not fair," she breathes.

"I'll take care of you, darling. Trust me." This is a vow he means to keep.

"Not that. Although, I'm very glad to hear it." She slides her hands down his sides, stopping at the hem of his shirt. "I mean, it's not fair that I'm practically naked and you're fully dressed. I'm not taking anything else off until we're even."

Robin lets out a low rumble of laughter and captures her lips in a quick kiss before standing up. "I love you." The words just come out naturally, without thought or ceremony. He begins to disrobe.

Regina leans back on her elbows, watching him undress. He kicks his shoes off first. The jacket goes next. Then, the scarf. Then, the long-sleeved shirt. She crosses her ankles when he's down to his undershirt, waiting probably, for him to remove it. He stops short of pulling it off, though, and aims for his pants instead. The pants come off, but the shorts under them stay on. He smiles at the look on her face. "Disappointed?"

She shakes her head, her face reddening at her obvious reaction. "No. I didn't mean- I just thought you'd be taking everything off."

"But that wouldn't be fair. You haven't taken everything off." He uncrosses her ankles, crawls in between her thighs, wraps her legs around him again. "And I know how important fairness is to you."

Now that his pants are off, there is absolutely no mistaking his arousal. Regina widens her legs so that his hard length rests perfectly on her clit. Her head falls back against the mattress, eyes drifting close as she moves her hips to rub her clit against him. She clings to his arms with delicate fingers.

"You're so wet." Robin presses harder against her, brings his head down to groan into the soft bend of her neck. "Regina, show me..." he pleads as his hands drift back to the strap of her brassiere, "how to take this off..."

This time, she doesn't hesitate. She pushes him away from her, turning around to give him her back. She moves her hair out of the way and coaches him patiently. "Look at the fastening in the middle. There are a couple of little hooks. Just unhook them."

Robin leans in until he can see the little hooks. Ah. Simple enough. With a flick of his wrist, he has them undone. Regina shrugs the brassiere off and tosses it to the side. She grabs her chest before turning around to face him. He bites his lip in amusement. "Something wrong?"

She takes a deep breath, drops her hands before she has to answer.

Robin's eyes are drawn straight to her breasts. The amusement on his face is instantly replaced by lust. Her breasts are perky, pale, with small pink nipples protruding from them. He is salivating at the thought of them on his lips, his tongue... He breathes a kiss onto her lips, then moves down to her chest. He makes no pretense, aims immediately for her right breast. He latches on to her nipple and gives it a hard suck. He rubs his thumb back and forth across her left nipple while his tongue dances over her right one.

Regina's back surges off the bed again, urging him to take her nipple deeper into his mouth. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and takes in as much of her breast as possible. He circles his tongue around her nipple, slowly at first, then faster, all the while stroking and plucking her other nipple with his thumb. When he has her whipped into a frenzy, he flicks his tongue across her nipple, keeps flicking it, faster and faster until she's squirming under him and grinding her hips repeatedly up into his chest.

He releases her right nipple from his lips, but before she can recover, he's fastened to her left nipple. His fingers are now working her other nipple while he focuses his oral attentions on this one. Carefully, he bites down on her. She gasps at the sensation, bringing her hands up to cradle his head, holding him to her. He laps at the nipple with the flat of his tongue, then bites down again, laps again, bites again... "Robin..." He grinds his erection against her leg at the sound of his name tumbling from her lips. He suckles steadily at her breast as his thumb moves faster over her other nipple.

Reluctantly, Robin releases her nipples. They are red now, swollen. He plants an open mouthed kiss on her sternum, keeps going, trailing kiss after kiss down Regina's flat belly. When he reaches the lace... thong, he places wet kisses all across her stomach where skin meets lace. Her hands come back to his head, her fingers threading themselves into his hair again. Robin dips his tongue under the lace of Regina's thong, catching the material between his teeth. He tugs it down gently, but forcefully enough for her to get his intention.

She lifts her hips up and allows him to pull the thong down her legs. Regina loves the sight he makes, pulling the scrap of fabric down with his teeth. If she was wet before, she doesn't know what she is now. She clasps her thighs together as he drops her underwear to the floor.

Robin runs his fingers down the line where her legs meet. He wants to see how badly she wants him, wants to feel it... with his fingers, his tongue. His cock. He leans forward, makes to pull her legs apart, but she maneuvers it so that she keeps them closed while she presses the toes of one lithe foot against his chest. "Your turn."

He smirks at her. Of course. He takes hold of her foot and brings it to his lips, kisses her softly on the tip of her toes before letting it fall back to the bed. He yanks his undershirt above his head. He knows it's not particularly fair, but he doesn't take off his shorts. He won't be able to concentrate if he does.

"That's all I can do for now, Regina."

"That's not fair," she scolds him with a playful shake of her head. "If you can see all of me, I want to see all of you, too."

He curls his fingers around her ankles. "I swear to you, you will see all of me. Just... give me a moment." Something in his eyes must convince her, because her ankles go slightly slack. That's all the opening he needs. Robin spreads her legs apart before she changes her mind, moving down to use his shoulders to force them further open little by little.

He can see her glistening from this position, his prize, his light at the end of the tunnel. Robin hooks an arm under each leg, turns his head to the inside of her right knee. He darts his tongue out and touches it to her skin. Her body quivers at the caress. He darts it out again, runs it whisper soft and painfully slowly along her skin, further up until he reaches the juncture of her thigh. Robin grazes the soft skin there with his teeth.

Regina lets out a soft whimper at the reality of having his tongue so close to her core. He lingers for a moment, swirling his tongue on her skin before he moves back down, draws her left knee in and begins his ministrations on her again. His tongue skims along the surface of her buttery skin, up to the crook of this thigh. He swirls his tongue there, too, before finally turning his focus on her pussy.

Candlelight dances over her slick, pink folds. Her lips are smooth, completely bare. He's fascinated. He's never seen a woman like this... hairless. He decides he likes it. Loves it, in fact. He loves everything about her.

She is dripping. "Beautiful..." He breathes the word on her flesh. Her thighs tighten around him. Robin leans closer to Regina's pussy and sweeps the blunt tip of his tongue straight through her.

She bucks her hips up toward his mouth and lets out a loud, broken moan. Robin abruptly withdraws from her, rolling onto his side next to her. He reaches for her leg and guides her until she's straddling him. Robin grips her firmly by the waist and starts drawing her forward, up along his body. "Come here." His voice is hoarse, but still commanding.

Regina resists him. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?"

She relents... minutely. "Of course, I trust you."

"Then, come here." Tug. Resistance. She's hovering over his torso. She's so close. He just needs her to scoot up a little more...

Realization finally dawns on her. "Wait. Robin, I- I've never done that before. I-"

"Follow your instincts." He tugs harder. "Gods, just please." He knows she'll probably kill him, but he can't help his next words. "Where's my Queen?"

It has the effect he hoped for. One of her eyebrows goes up at his taunt, his challenge. "I _am_ your Queen."

She's inches away now. "Then, show me..." When she's poised above his mouth, he gives her waist a little squeeze. "...do what feels right..."

Regina grasps the headboard for support. His tongue is waiting for her when she finally lowers herself onto his face. Robin shoots his tongue out, using it to separate her pussy lips. She shivers and tightens her hold on the headboard. When she opens up, he flattens his tongue out and runs it lightly up and down between the layers of her wet slit, teasing her. When he's sure she's grown accustomed to having his tongue buried in her pussy, he applies more pressure and strokes his tongue through her long and hard.

Robin fucks her with his tongue, plunging in and out of her pussy as she writhes above him. She's dribbling out of the corners of his mouth, down his chin. He loves experiencing her like this, watching her lose control in such an intimate way. She starts moving more frantically, a signal, he's sure, for him to tongue fuck her harder, faster.

She bounces softly in time with every thrust. "My clit-" She lets out a guttural moan, shifting her hips back a little so that her clit sits directly on his tongue. "Lick my clit..." He flattens his tongue against her again, laps at her clit greedily.

Regina's hips are moving more urgently now. He wants to push her over the edge, wants to make her come all over his face. He pushes a finger into her. She grinds down on it. "Yes..." He starts working his tongue in tight circles around her little bud. Any apprehension she felt before has left her. She's rocking her hips in rhythm with his tongue and his finger. He slips another finger in with the first. Her head lolls backwards as he curls his fingers forward to stroke that soft, spongy spot inside of her, at the top of her entrance. "Yes, Robin... My God!"

Call it instinct, but he knows she's about to come. He just knows it. Her moans are more erratic, more frequent. She's unabashedly fucking herself on his fingers and grinding her clit on his tongue. Robin forms an 'O' with his lips and sucks her clit into his mouth. "Harder, please..." He sucks her harder, gauges her reaction, then sucks even harder. He keeps working his fingers inside of her, working his lips as she finally lets go of the headboard to lace her fingers through his hair. She holds him there as she rolls her hips around.

"Don't stop!" she begs in a strangled whisper. "God, don't... I'm-"

Regina closes her legs around Robin's head. Then, he feels it... her pussy clenching around his fingers, pulsing, pulsing while her come trickles down his fingers. He keeps finger-fucking her and flicking his tongue across her clit all through her release. _Fuck_. Her body barely settles down before Robin flips her over and climbs back in between her thighs. He shoves his shorts further down his thighs, not bothering to take them off completely.

He hadn't planned on taking her like this, but if he had to spend one more second without being inside of her, he would explode. He fists his cock, rubs it through her warm wetness once, twice, to open her up. With every stroke, Regina lets out an uneven whimper. She grips his head between her hands to bring his lips down to hers, sucks his bottom lip into her mouth roughly. "Fuck me." He sweeps his tongue into her mouth, lets her taste herself on him.

Robin positions himself at her entrance and eases the head of his cock into her. Regina locks her ankles together at the small of his back and rocks her hips up to force him deeper. He tucks his head into the curve of her shoulder and groans. "Gods... Regina..." He eases even deeper into her. She is sopping wet, warm, and grips him like a vise. Her hips come up from the bed again, driving him the rest of way until his pelvis rests against hers. Robin stills to let his body grow used to hers, let her body grow used to the full length of his cock inside of her. "... You're so fucking tight."

Regina loves the way he fills her up. She turns her head a little to trail soft kisses along Robin's neck. "And you feel amazing..." she sighs, "everywhere." The weight of his hard body on top of hers, the feel of his satiny skin against her own... the pressure of his thick cock inside of her. She glides her palms down his arms and all over his back, squeezes her thighs tighter around his middle and bears down on his cock with her walls, for emphasis. "You don't have to stop moving," she breathes, "I can take it."

That's all Robin needs to hear. He shoves his shorts the rest of the way off and kicks them away. He slides his forearms under her shoulders to cushion her head in his palms, holding the majority of his weight off of her. He pulls out of her body slowly, stops just short of her entrance, then sinks all the way back in. Pulls out, sinks back in. He captures a nipple between his teeth while he fucks her, holds it there while he flicks his tongue rapidly over it. He sucks the nipple into his mouth before letting it go with a wet, gentle pop and moving on to the next one.

After a few more long, slow strokes, Robin rotates his hips hard against hers, pulls out and starts pumping more forcefully into her. Regina unlocks her ankles to drop her legs down on either side of him. She curls her fingers around his upper arms, screws her eyes shut and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from making any more noise. "No," he commands her harshly, "I want to hear you."

She digs her nails into the skin of his arms, but she immediately obeys and lets go of her bottom lip. He's about to come, but he wants her with him when he does. Robin shifts his weight onto his knees and elbows and pounds into her with short, hard movements, faster, faster, faster. Regina's head sags back into the mattress. The air around them is soon filled with the sound of her jerky moans.

The sharp pain of her nails piercing his skin mixed with the soft, wet, warmth of her pussy swallowing his cock is overwhelming. He knows she's about to come when she clamps her thighs around him again. Her moans have turned into loud, desperate pants. Then, her pussy is constricting around him, clenching and contracting, trying to pull him in deeper as her orgasm washes over her.

She's still throbbing around him when he comes. Robin's hips buck against hers as she milks his orgasm from his body. His arms give out and he collapses on top of her, burying his face in the hollow of her throat.

Moments later, when their breathing is mostly back to normal, he is the first to break the silence. "Are you all right?" Robin weaves his fingers through her dark hair, lazily playing with the silky strands.

She chuckles softly. "I'm perfect. Are you okay?"

"I am lovely. More than okay."

They lay like that for a bit longer, him on top of her, his head on her shoulder, only shifting so he can pull out of her body. Maybe it's their proximity, but Robin can hear Regina's mind churning. He smiles against her shoulder. "Regina?"

"Yes?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

He doesn't open his eyes, but his smile grows wider. "Liar."

"I'm serious!"

He considers letting it go. He doesn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Another minute passes by. His breathing is getting shallow as he starts to fall asleep.

"Well... Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay?"

The question pulls him out of his sleep. He pulls himself up to look into her eyes. "Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

Regina looks away guiltily. "I- I don't know. I just thought-"

"Do you want me to go?" Uncertainty briefly creeps into the back of his mind.

She brings her eyes back to his, gives him an emphatic "no!"

"I just automatically thought I was staying." He had even started to fall asleep. It had been weeks since he'd gotten a good night's sleep. Robin moves off of her, rolls them around so that they're lying on their sides face to face. He wraps an arm around her to pull her in close. He presses a kiss to her cheek, another to her temple before gathering her against his chest. "Sleep, darling. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
